A Party
by Thatoneegirl
Summary: In which Eponine and Enjolras attend a party and Enjolras shows Eponine how much she means to him. (Follows my series of one shots for A Little Fall of Love).


**Author's Note:**Hey guys! It's been so long I know! Sorry, buuut here's something for now. A short little one shot I thought of. When your done please, please, please read my note at the bottom. Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

**A Party: EPONINE P.O.V.**

It's just a party. Just a party. That's what I have to keep telling myself. Just a party with friends, and lots of people I don't know. And beautiful girls, much prettier than I….and Enjolras….and- Dammit! I need to stop! I haven't got anything to worry about, right? It's just a little party that Cosette and Marius put together. That's all.

I sit down in a chair in the corner of the room. I'm not alone this time. Not like at Marius and Cosette's wedding when I was by myself. I have Enjolras, sitting here with me. Or rather under me, as I am on his lap. Quite comfortable actually. Goodness there are so many people in this room, especially women. Too many of them.

"Now Eponine, too much for you already? You can't be tired already!"

"Oh please Enjolras, let me breath. These corsets and god awful! Be glad you don't have to wear one." He laughs throws his head back. Such a handsome face. He really is utterly attractive. Those soft features, eye wrinkles, deep blue eyes, and his curly hair. He's just perfection in its human form.

"Of course. What ever you say my dear." We sit for a moment watching other people come and go in the room.

"I enjoy it you, know?"

"Enjoy what Enjolras?"

"Watching…people. In the sense that I like to see how they go about doing things. It's really quite fascinating.

"Really? Well educate me." This should be fun.

"Alright…there. You see that chap, the one near the door? With the blue jacket?" He very discreetly points out a man standing near the entrance. He looks about 50 or so.

"Yes. I see him."

"Good, now notice how he holds himself. His shoulders hunched over, shuffling his feet constantly. He's nervous about something. But you see his face how happy he looks." He's right. Everything he's saying. This is fun!

"Perhaps he's waiting. Waiting for a long-lost love. Or for a beautiful woman to be thrown into his arms." I smile and he turns his gaze to me., shaking his head. He leans in and kisses me. I close my eyes and open them when he pulls away for air. For where I'm sitting I can see three girls. About my age, standing near the wall behind Enjolras. They're watching him.

"Such a romantic you are 'Ponine."

"What about them?" I nod in the direction of the girls, trying to be discreet. He looks to see them and frowns.

"What about them Eponine?"

"Tell me what you see." He hesitates, looking them over.

"They look young. Waiting for something. Unmarried I would say, no ring. Quite obvious, look how they're flaunting their hands."

"They're very pretty. Wouldn't you say?"

"Not too shabby if you ask me."

"They've been watching you this whole time. A lot of the ladies in here have been." I know I ruined to moment. But I had to say something. Maybe I'm just being foolish, but when you're me…well you have a lot of experience with losing things you love.

"Is that what this is about? Really Eponin-" I look at him and see how disappointed he looks.

"One's coming over now. I told you." He turns to look and sure enough one of the three ladies heading our way. She's the most attractive of the bunch. Medium blonde hair, in curls. She has soft pale skin, green eyes. I wouldn't stand a chance against a girl like her.

"Excuse me. But my friends and…well we couldn't help but notice you. You're Enjolras right? We've heard such wonderful things about you! By the way, I'm Sonia." Oh god, even her voice is nice. It's so smooth.

"All good things I hope. Yes, nice to meet you Sonia." I can't tell if he's flirting with her or blowing her off. Either way I'm shocked.

"Yes..we were wondering if you would accompany us to dinner this evening." Do they not see me here? I mean, I'm not that invisible. I'm on his lap! He takes his arm and wraps it around me. Thank god for this man.

"As kind as it is to ask you, I am already engaged this evening."

"Oh well, then come with us tomorrow really!" She is not willing to give up is she?

"I'm flattered by this but really I can't. I am already engaged."

"Well then tell me when you're free. Really, we-"

"What I am trying to say is that I am engaged to someone else. This lady right here actually." He takes my hand, showing her the ring. Her face falls before turning into a scowl. "This beautiful women that you so blatantly knew was here but chose to ignore. Now may I ask why was that?" She logos aghast that he has accused her of something like that and I giggle. She sneers at me before turning on her heel and walking in the opposite direction.

"It's not as if she didn't see you. I'm sure she did."

"She didn't want me to be here so I wasn't. Enjolras what you just did…"

"I know I'm sorry. I should have gotten her away quicke-"

"No no…it was…so strange for me. I mean here she was, quite beautiful and you just pushed her away…for me. You didn't even blink. Why?" He looks surprised that I would even be asking such a thing.

"Sure she was pretty. But 'Ponine, you are beautiful. True, raw beauty. Why would I waste me time with her when I have something so real right here? And besides, she's to prissy for my taste. I like a strong girl who can take a bullet out of a man's leg." I laugh at this and rest my head on his chest. He kisses my forehead and runs his fingers through my hair.

"If I wasn't here would you have gone with her?" It's an honest question and I would like to know.

"No. Because there is no way you wouldn't be here. You were always meant to be here with me. Before, when I didn't know you…back when I was still set on my revolution and my ambitions. Even when we were getting all we'd hoped for…I felt like I was missing something. You were it. You wer-are my missing puzzle piece. Without you, I'm lost."

"You are a man of your word aren't you Enjolras? You won't leave me?"

"I won't leave you. Where would I go? My home is with you. Don't ever let anyone make you second guess that." He puts his forehead against mine and our noses brush against one another. I feel his eyelashes flutter against mine as our lips press together. His kisses are always so intoxicating. I throw my arms around his neck.

"Enjolras, wait people are watching…"

"So? Let them see. Maybe then they will stop bothering us. I don't notice any of them when I'm with you…you're all I see. I love you Eponine." I can't help but get butterflies when he says it. No matter how many times he does.

"Say it again."

"I love you Eponine."

"I love you back 'Ras." And how lovely it feels.

* * *

**Author's Note:** How was it? I know I've been gone for what seems like forever. I haven't had any time to update sorry. But here's a little bit about what's been going on. I got into Les Miserables but I'm unable to do it because the rehearsals are from 7-10 Monday-Friday and every Saturday there is rehearsal...I don't have time for that, I'm still in school. Which is unfortunate because it's such an incredible show. But I had my shot at it and got to play Fantine. Another reason I haven't been able to update is that I was having a major case of writer's block! Bad! I know, buuut if you would like to submit ideas for new stories I would love it. I'm thinking of writing a sequel to A Little Fall of Love that features Enjolras and Eponine's daughter as the main character. Let me know what you guys think about that. And as always please read and review. I always love seeing that email that says there's a new one. Well, until next time!

Thatoneegirl


End file.
